A Royal Spy
by Macko
Summary: Kel is asked to be a spy in the now dangerous Tusaine. When she gets assigned, she finds out that she has been given a partner! THIS STORY IS BEING EDITED AND REVAMPED! It didn't go where I wanted. COMING SOON!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything by Tamora Pierce, but wouldn't it be grand to be her? imagines being quite intelligent and a brilliant writer What am I kidding? I could never be her! So, that means, all the things that aren't hers, are mine! Muahahahaha!

* * *

The girl sighed and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Keladry of Mindelan, Kel, didn't like the dress Lalasa, her once maid, had made for her to wear at the royal wedding. It was an emerald green which was a little low cut and showed much of her back. The dress fell in cascading ruffles and had small gold flares here and there.

"You can't make me wear this!" Kel said indignantly as Lalasa smiled. If anyone knew Kel, they would know that she rarely showed her feelings, always keeping a 'Yamani mask' on. The girl had grown up in the Isles.

It was just an hour before the wedding and Lalasa had planned to give the dress to her just then. She didn't want her Lady Knight friend to deny the dress. "Well, I guess you could just not go then. That's the only dress you got." Lalasa said giggling.

"You planned this the whole time, didn't you? Oh, Goddess. What am I going to do with you Lalasa?" Kel knew that there was no other dress for her to wear. She stepped away from the mirror and went to sit at the desk that held various containers of face paint and pins for her hair.

"Well, nothing!" Lalasa came over and started to deal with her hair. Ever since Kel had worked at the refugee camps she hadn't the time to crop her hair. It fell just beyond her shoulders and would be easy to style.

After finishing Kel's hair, Lalasa took the face paints and started on her face. It took only moments and she smiled at the result. Kel looked wondrous, though the Yamani mask kept her face blank and impassive.

Kel rose and returned to the mirror and could stifle the gasp that came. She had curled hair and there was green rouge around her eyes, and red on her lips. There was slight pink rouge marks on her cheeks. Just enough to give them color.

A nock on the door startled both and Lalasa went to answer it. Kel had just gone to her bed and grabbed gold gloves off the bed when she heard many voices talking with Lalasa. Rolling her eyes she went to greet her friends.

Neal, Merric, Yuki, Dom, Owen, Cleon and wife were standing in the hallway. They had open mouths as she approached. Yuki was the first to recover.

"We must be going." Yuki grabbed Kel's hand and they led the group of men to the Great Hall to witness their best friend's wedding. All week Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami had been nervous and fretful as their friends tried to keep them calm.

The wedding was more than a celebration of an alliance between the Yamani Isles, but also signified the end of the Scanran war. Kel had been assigned to work at Haven, then New Hope and had been a commander to refugees for those two years. Many stayed at New Hope after the war and they elected a mayor for their new city.

Tobe, Kel's servant boy, had gone ahead to the wedding and reserved their seats, though he didn't know that Cleon had brought his wife and was embarrassed.

"That's alright. I will go and sit next to Lord Raoul and Buri." Kel said before they could speak, made her way over to the married couple. She looked at both and smiled. Buri was content and laid a hand over her swollen belly. They were expecting a baby next month. Raoul rose as she approached and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kel, you look beautiful." Buri said from her seat.

"May I sit with you two, sir?"

"As long as you stop calling me 'sir.'" Raoul said as he led her to a seat next to Buri. Kel smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, sir." Kel said as Buri laughed. The herald at the back of the room announced the beginning of the wedding.

* * *

Afterwards at the reception, the talk was about how beautiful the princess had been and how handsome the prince was. All that mattered to Kel was the look on the couple's faces. It made her grin at their smiles and the brightness in their faces. They were going to have a wonderful life.

Approaching them, Kel gave them her best curtsy. When she had risen the princess rose and pulled her into a firm hug.

"Oh Kel, I am so happy." The princess, Shinko to Kel, was radiating in her happiness. The prince had also risen and came up to them.

"Your highnesses, may the Goddess and bright Mithros bless you." Kel said as she curtsied once again and a mob of nobles enveloped them. The look on Shinko's face would make anyone want to get married.

Kel went to find Raoul and Buri once again. They were sitting at a table near the doorway to the terrace. The sun was setting and the stars were begging to shine. When she sat, she could see Tobe out of the corner of her eye. He was carrying a glass of a red substance.

"My Lady. I thought you would like some fruit drink." Tobe smiled as Kel took the glass.

"Thank you very much Tobe." She took a drink and it tasted much like cherries and something else she couldn't quite pin point. "Tobe, why don't you find something fun to do? Go ahead." Kel said as she noticed his slight hesitation.

"Thank you, my Lady." Tobe grinned and escaped through the servants' door near the tables which held various foods.

Once again looking around the room, she noticed that the royal couple was dancing along with their Majesties, the King and Queen.

"What?" Kel hadn't been listening, but answered when she had heard her name. She looked over to see the Lioness, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau sitting with them; along with her husband, Baron George, Nealan of Queenscove, Yukimi no Daimoru and Domitan of Masbolle.

"I was just asking if you were having fun." The Lioness said as she smiled.

"Of course." Kel smiled and stood. "I think I am going to retire for the night. I had to keep Shinko calm all morning and I am very exhausted." When she made her way to leave, she felt a hand on her arm. Dom had risen and followed her.

"I will walk you there." They left the reception hall and left through the terrace door. They slowly went down the stairs into the gardens and made their way across to the other side. They didn't speak until they were in the middle of garden, Dom broke the silence.

"So, do you know where you are going to be posted?" The question was asked in an even tone. Kel looked at him to see if there was anything behind the question, but his face was hidden in shadows.

"No, I don't. The King sent a note saying to report to him tomorrow morning." Kel said as she tried to hide her fast breathing. Ever since she had met him, Kel had a crush on him. Even when she was with Cleon. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did flip-flops. She couldn't figure out why she felt that way, but she also couldn't stop the feelings from coming.

"The Own are to be stationed near Tusaine. It seems like they are once again getting restless. The last time they did that, the Lioness was still a squire to the King." Kel raised her eyebrows. They had been quiet for a long time. "Raoul says they have no idea what is going on over there. Everyone sent to find out has never come back."

"That isn't good. We just got done with a war." Kel said before she could stop herself. "I mean, do they think they are going to get us while we are still vulnerable. Our troops have just started to move south, many are still up north just in case."

"It looks that way." They both whipped around to see Sir Myles of Olau, Alanna's adopted father and their old teacher.

"Sir Myles!" Kel approached him and the old man's cheek. Kel had missed everyone dearly while she was gone, especially her old teacher.

"Well, Kel, it seems that you have done quite well as a Knight." Kel managed her hide her blush. He looked over to Dom and smiled. "Who might this be?"

"Sir, my name is Domitan of Masbolle." Dom came over and extended his hand. When Sir Myles took it, Dom looked at Kel. "I guess I will see you later. Don't get into any trouble now." Before she could retort that she didn't get into trouble, he sauntered back to the reception.

"I will never understand him." Kel said ruefully as she looked back to Sir Myles.

"I have a question to ask you Kel. Now," before Kel could open her mouth he forestalled her, "the King has given his permission already. I just want you to know that it would be up to _you_ and you only." Kel raised her eyebrows as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Alright, I am listening." Kel said she knew that he needed her to say something. Sir Myles led them to the entrance of the Royal Maze. When they were well enough in its tangled mass he spoke again.

"As you have heard, Tusaine is once again riled up. None of my spies have been able to go in and come back. I need a cool headed person, someone that will know how to keep her head down and listen without being noticed. Someone who can hide what they feel and hold their tongue." As he spoke Kel figured out exactly what she was going to do.

"Someone who also has the training of a warrior." Kel said as Sir Myles nodded. "I will think on it."

"Kel." She turned to Sir Myles as she headed back to the exit of the maze. "I know what we are asking and how hard it may be for you. But, we need you. If you could, tomorrow when you see the King, give him your answer. And there's no discussing this with anyone else." The pleading in Sir Myles' voice was almost like a scream for help.

"I know."

* * *

Kel rose at dawn and slowly lifted her covers; sparrows and her dog Jump were asleep. Ever since Daine, the wildmage, had come to the palace, the animals had been different and friendlier.

She stood and stretched her muscles a bit. It was just beginning autumn and the air turned colder every morning. She went to her shutters and opened them. She still had her quarters with the King's Own, since her squire years with Raoul she had stayed there.

Quietly, as to not wake Tobe, she changed into breeches, shirt and leather tunic. Looking over to her connecting door she could see light on the other side. She rapped softly on the door and it opened. Raoul smiled and gesture her into this office. She knew that she would have to change rooms soon.

"Sir, what are you doing up and about? I thought that you hated to get up early." Kel asked her former knight master.

"Ah, the point of my tiredness." Was all Raoul would say as he sat down and motioned her to a chair on the other side of his desk. She picked up the work she had left undone two days before. She worked quietly and heard the bell ring to wake everyone up.

Kel put the finished work down on his desk and rose. "I have to go, I will be back later." Raoul waived as she left. Returning to her room she found Tobe feeding the sparrows.

"I will be gone for awhile." Was all she said to Tobe and he looked at her and nodded. "Go do something? I don't want you to stay in here all day. At your age you should be out and about." This was her constant argument with the boy.

"Well, I guess." Kel looked at Tobe, eyebrows raised. She didn't say a thing but left the room.

When Kel arrived at the King's office she rapped on the door. Someone inside opened the door and she stepped into the room. It was large and had many shelves with books on them. When the door closed behind her, the soldier had left the room. Kel bowed to the King.

"Lady Knight, I am glad you made it." The King looked up from a scroll and motioned for her to sit in a chair. Kel obeyed and sat down, still thinking about how she would answer.

"Your Majesty, I have decided to take the mission Sir Myles asked of me." The King looked at her and nodded.

"I am glad to hear it. We really need someone in there. I hope you know that I respect you and believe you are completely capable of doing this." At Kel's wide-eyed expression he smiled. "I have heard of how well you worked with the refugees, and your-matter-in Scanra." Kel looked at her hands to hide her blush.

"I am going to assign you to Myles and Baron George of Pirate's Swoop for training. You leave next week. They will give you the specifics later. There will be a great reward for this." The King rose and Kel followed suit. He grabbed her hand. "I hope that I will have the honor of you to be my guest at dinner. My son and his new wife have high regard of you and would love it if you came. My champion Alanna will also be there with her husband."

"Thank you, your Majesty. It would be an honor." Kel bowed and left the office. _I can't do this! I don't even like him. Even after all these years, being on probation is still fresh!_ Kel sighed and went to find the clerk who would assign her a new room near the Baron's. She would probably have to move into the palace and be easier to get a hold of. Rubbing her temples she climbed the stairs in the palace.

Sighing again, she remebered Tobe. _What am I going to do with him? I can't bring him along. Maybe Neal could use him? Or maybe I could set him free?_

* * *

Like it? Hey ya know what you could do for me? See that little lavender button on the bottom right of the screem there? See it? Good, now click it! It's like magic!


	2. Training

**Atlanta Enchanted**: Thankz so much! K/D fluff in this chappie!

**Lady Knight Wolfy:** I had started this last June but never got to actually post it....See...I have the beginning chappie and the last two chappies (**poor Dom**)already finished, just my filler chappies are just a mess. I AM sorry that they sound alike!!! I didn't really actually realize that!!! AHH!! Do you want me to change it? I will!

**Aly Spy: **Thankz, I will write soon!

**Erkith:** You'll see in this chappie!

**darkestflare:** Thankz for the feedback!

Thank you everyone who reviewed!!! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tamora Pierce, which is why she is in my basement...hehehe, wait, no that's just me! AHH!

**TRAINING**

After speaking with the clerk Kel went to her rooms. She had almost expected to see Tobe in her rooms, when he wasn't there, she was quite surprised. She took her bags and trunk from her changing room and began to pack. She quickly folded her shirts and threw them into the trunk. Kel was in the middle of wrapping her Yamani waving cats when someone had knocked on her door.

"Come in, it's open!" Kel called and grabbed a blue cat. She swiftly wrapped it in a scarf she had gotten when she first arrived as a page.

"Well, you are leaving us?" Raoul walked in and leaned against the door frame which connected her rooms to his. He was looking rather downcast at the moment.

"Yes, I am sorry. I have been asked to move into the palace. I can't say anything else." Kel said and finished placing her cats in a small wooden box. She hadn't many left, since she had given most away as gifts during midwinter.

"Well, I am sorry to see you go." Kel looked over to see him studying his hands. Before thinking, she ran to him and threw her arms around as much of him as she could. Her Yamani training had slipped, but she didn't care. Raoul wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Just think. I won't be annoying you anymore. And maybe you could use this room as a family room. I know how much Buri really wants to stay near you." Kel stepped back and smiled.

"I know. It's just going to be strange with you gone." Raoul entered the room and helped her with packing the last of her things. When the noon bell tolled both Kel and Raoul made their way up to the palace. Raoul carrying her trunk, Kel her saddlebags full of clothing. She had called for a servant to bring her weapons behind them.

When they arrived on the floor she was assigned to Raoul raised his eyebrows at her. Kel shrugged and found the door with her name written on it. She pushed on the door and it gave. She knew that she would have to send a servant to get her keys.

After placing her things down, she looked around her room. It was rather spacious, and she noticed that she had entered a sitting room. With surprise she went into the next room to the right to find her bed and an armoire.

"Wow, I just wanted a place to sleep. Not to hold a party!" Kel said as she returned to Raoul. He was sitting in one of the three large armchairs. He was looking at her.

"I guess this means you have important business then." Was all he said and stood. He groaned as his knees protested the wait. He looked once again at Kel and smiled. "I am going to miss you. As well as those in the Own."

Kel waived and closed the door behind him. She turned back to her room and leaned her back against the door. She shook her head and began her unpacking.

When she finished, Kel opened her door and waived to a boy in a page's uniform. When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Well, my dear nephew, would you mind doing me a favor?" The boy turned and vaulted for her. Kel was unceremoniously dumped on her bum as her nephew apologized.

"I am sorry Kel! Wow, you look really different! Though, I could tell it was you. Do you know you are as tall has grandma?" Kel giggled as he tried to straighten his uniform.

"Will you go and find Tobe Boon? He is my servant and I need him here immediately." When her nephew turned to go she stopped him. "Wait, do you have a manservant?"

"No auntie. Papa couldn't afford to send one." He looked down and away.

"Well then, as soon as you find Tobe bring him here. I have a gift for you!" He nodded enthusiastically and left at a run. Shaking her head, Kel went in search of Baron George's rooms.

Baron George of Pirate's Swoop looked at the dark haired (couldn't exactly pin-point the color) man in front of him. He was rather enthusiastic and professional at the same time. _He will do. She will need a partner anyways._ He rose and held out a hand to him.

"Well, Dom, I hope that you don't regret talking randomly with Myles." Dom stood and shook his hand.

"If I knew that he had such authority to order me around, I would have." He said grinning. George laughed and poured them some juice. He was about to sit when he heard a knock at the door. He skirted around the table and opened the door. He smiled at his guest.

"Welcome Kel. Glad to see that you found it alright." He opened the door wider to let the girl in. When she saw the man sitting she stopped unsure.

"Well Kel, I guess we are going to be spending a lot of time together." Dom rose and laughed at Kel's expression. If it were anyone, they would see just a blank face. But Dom knew differently, the look in her eyes gave everything away. They always had. _I hope that one day you may love me as I do you._ He thought as sat down again.

"What? You are doing this with me? The King never said-"She said and looked at George. He was smiling.

"Well, since you are on a spying mission, you fall into Myles' command now. And he was talking with Dom and decided you could do with a partner." Kel raised her eyebrows and Dom thought she looked just like Lord Raoul.

"I am definitely capable of handling myself, thank you." Kel said a bit stiffly. "I am not a child."

"That was not what I meant. I meant to say that you could do with some company, someone you could talk with and not be worried if he were friend or foe." George said smoothly as Dom raised his eyebrows in envy. He was very smooth.

"Well, if you put it that way. Then fine." Kel went and sat by Dom, without a by your leave from George. She sat back and looked at Dom. Her heart raced at the thought that he was going to go with her. The thought of having to do this seemed lighter on her heart.

George just shook his head smiling; he could see the tension between the two. _I just hope they tell each other before they pop! I told Alanna straight away that I loved her. _He slowly closed the door.

When they left his room Kel was quiet. Dom looked at her and just shook his head. He knew that she really was going to have a lot of fun finally actually able to do something. But he hoped the price wouldn't be too high to pay.

"Dom, how exactly did you get into this?" Kel asked as she led the way to her rooms.

"Well, I was actually talking about tactics with Sir Myles and I guess he decided right then that I was going to work for him now. If I had known that he could command me to go, I probably would have tried to stay away from him." Kel chuckled and opened her rooms. She looked around to see if Tobe had arrived yet and noticed that he was curled up in a chair sleeping.

With wonder she opened her windows and heard them call the midnight hour. "It was longer than I had thought." Kel shook Tobe's shoulder and the boy sprang up from his seat.

"My Lady." He looked at Dom and nodded.

"Tobe, I need you to do something for me. Starting at the beginning of the week, you will have to take care of Jump for me as well as Hoshi." Kel looked at Dom and he sat in a chair.

"Why?" Tobe asked quietly, not liking where the talk was heading.

"I have been assigned in a very dangerous post and I can't bring anyone with me." She looked at Dom. "Well, almost. I can't bring a servant though."

"You can't leave me! You promised!" Tobe said as he paced angrily.

"I know, but it's on orders by the King. I have someone for you to look after for a few months, while I am gone." Tobe stopped at looked at her, eyes burning with anger. "I am very sorry Tobe. But you could help with my nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Yes, he is a page here. You can stay in the palace with him." She talked slowly as if trying not to scare an animal.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Tobe rose and ran into the other room. Kel shook her head. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"He'll be fine. Just give him time." Dom rose and laid a hand on her shoulder. She had to fight the urge to cover it with her own. She looked at him and saw an understanding in his eyes.

"I know, but I feel like I am abandoning him." Kel said trying not to feel helpless. She looked at Dom and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Come one. We need to get some sleep. We have an early morning." Dom gave her a brief hug around her shoulders and left the room. She caught her breath and looked at his leaving back.

The next few days were in a blur. The training given by George and Myles was very fast and Kel was having trouble getting the hang of it. She grimaced as her knots said "Jump cat" instead of "Need Help." Dom smiled and laughed. Kel could have strangled him.

It was the last night before she left that she went around and visited her friends. She found them all in Merric's room. They were talking about where they were being posted. When Kel entered they looked at her and yelled. She was enveloped in Neal's arms as Yuki laughed and joined them.

"Please, I would like to breathe!" Kel said muffled against someone. When she finally disentangled herself she looked at each one in the face.

"I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been?" Neal asked as he sat next to Yuki in the window ledge.

"Oh around. Practicing and such. Where is everyone going?" Kel asked and placed herself leaning against the wall next to the door. As her friends kept talking she tried to memorize everyone's face. She would be leaving them and may never see them again. That was how dangerous her post was.

"So, Kel." Neal said reading her face. "Where have you been posted? You look like someone has died."

"Oh, somewhere near Tusaine." Kel said as if it didn't matter. But Neal didn't take the bait. The look on her face stopped his further attempts at a public response. When everyone had left he had stopped Kel.

"So where exactly are you going?"

"I can't tell." When he would have protested she continued, "On the King's orders." Neal raised his eyebrows as she gave him a final hug. "I am going to miss you." And before her tears couldn't be held anymore she fled to her rooms.

Read and review! I hope you all liked it. Not much Dom fluff, but next chappie you will be drooling!! I am sooo evil! Muahahaha!


	3. Tusaine

**Atlanta Enchanted**: I will!!

**dreamerdoll:** Sorry about that! I will fix it to black...

**Aly Spy: **This is fluff chappie! Hehe!

**DrStrangelove007:** Thankz and I love the name!

DISLCAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!

**TUSAINE**

* * *

They crossed into Tusaine shortly after dark of their fourth day of riding. The trip had been quite silent the entire time of riding. Kel had thought that maybe Dom was having second thoughts about the mission, and Dom thought that Kel was angry that Dom was going with her. During their training all of their discussion was on the mission and Kel had kept away from him.

When they were within minutes of the nearest village, they directed their horses to ride into the woods. When they were far enough away they changed from traveling clothes to peasant clothes. Kel wore a rather thick dress and shall to keep out the cold weather that was beginning to change into winter. Dom wore thick breeches and cloak. They mussed their hair a bit and re-mounted their horses. By the time they were finished they were exhausted.

"We should find an Inn as soon as possible." Dom said as he scratched his head. Kel nodded as she sat uncomfortably on her horse.

"Maybe I should have practiced riding with the dress." Dom chuckled as Kel smiled ruefully.

When they found an Inn they saw a lot of Tusaine soldiers in the common room. Without a flicker of emotion both Kel and Dom went up to one of the servers. When he saw them beckoning for him he nodded and ran into the kitchen. When he emerged he brought out a port belly of a man with neat clothes and hair.

"Welcome to Last Hope Inn. I see you would like a room and maybe something to eat? My name is Sal." He held his hand out to Dom and he took it. Kel knew that from her training, they didn't really respect woman in Tusaine.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." The man took out two keys from behind a counter near the stairs and beckoned them to follow. Kel took her bags and waited for Dom to start up the stairs. Their room was rather small and had just enough room to walk around it. There was a small desk under a window and rather narrow bed.

"This is the last room we had available. I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay. And what name shall I write on the register?" Sal asked as he waited by the door.

"Boon. My name is John Boon." Dom looked at Kel and she had to smile.

"Well, welcome again and if you would like to eat, go ahead and head downstairs for a meal. We will settle the price tomorrow mornin'." With that Sal left leaving the two as they stared at the bed.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting." Dom said as he placed his saddle bags on their small desk. He looked at Kel and she was puzzled. The look in his eyes seemed to give her butterflies. _Stop it Kel! He likes young beauties and you are not! Don't even think about it! He won't even think about you in that way! _She shook her head and laid her bags next to his.

"I guess we are playing our part. George did say that we were to be like a married couple." Kel said without emotion on her face. The look changed in Dom's eyes changed to what seemed to be hurt, which really confused her.

"I guess we should get something to eat." Dom said as he made his way to the door. The key Sal had given him was safe in his pocket and he held the door open for Kel. The room was so tight that they Kel's chest ended being brushed up against Dom as she made her way out the door. Suppressing the shivers in her body, Kel hurried down the stairs.

Dom watched Kel go with pained eyes. His breathing was going fast at the prospect of sharing a bed with her that night. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself any longer. _I wish she felt the same way that I do._ He shook his head and locked the door and caught up with his 'wife.'

The common room was packed and it was difficult for them to find an open table. When at last they did, Kel unconsciously felt for the knife she had hidden in the folds of her dress. She sat down and Dom looked around for one of the servers. When he caught their eye, he sat down and waited.

"What ye be havin'?" The woman asked. She was wearing a rather revealing dress that should half her chest. Kel didn't comment just looked down at the table.

"What ya have?" Dom said accenting his speech a bit to give them the idea they were just common folk.

"Well, the stew is fresh." The woman said as she brushed a stray hand that was grabbing at her bum.

"We will take two bowls and two mugs of ale." Dom said as Kel looked questioningly at him. He just shrugged and sat back in his chair. His seat was near the wall and Kel was sitting near another table of loud soldiers singing some rather lewd song. She was listening then tried to tune them out as they started singing about fishwives and sailors. Kel was rather unsuccessful and started to chuckle. She tried to mute it, but ended up laughing louder.

Dom just looked at her and was doing the same. He looked around and stood up. "I have to use the privy." He whispered into her ear and left. Kel looked at him and shook his head. Kel was tapping her fingers on the table when a shadow came over the table. She looked up with horror as three soldiers were looking at her lustfully.

"Well, look at the lass. All by her lonesome. Why don't we keep her company?" The one in the middle said as he sat in Dom's seat. With a closer look, Kel could see that he wasn't a soldier, but a knight. She gulped at looked around for Dom.

"My husband is just usin' the privy." Kel said with alarm. The other two also sat at the table and moved their chairs close to Kel. She looked around frantically for help. When she didn't see any she looked at the table with fear.

"Did you hear something? I didn't." The man who had spoken first said. "Tommy, did you hear something?" The man next to her shook his head.

"Do, I didn't. But Mark, who is going to get her?" Tommy asked Mark.

"Well, I guess I will tonight." He stood and made his way over to her. She knew that if she tried to fight, they would kill her without a second thought. She sat still as Mark put his hands on her shoulders. "She will be fine with me. Look, the lass has a nice rack on her, doesn't she?" Mark slid his hands down her arms as Kel closed her eyes. His hand was right next to her chest as they heard a loud male voice.

"What are ya doin'? That's me wife!" Dom had arrived just in time. Kel couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. The men were up in a flash as Dom came closer.

"We didn't know. She didn't say a thing the lass here." Mark said oily smiling.

"Well, then she is goin' ter learn a lesson from me then." Dom said as the men chuckled and made jokes about unfaithful women as they left. When Kel looked up into Dom's eyes she began to cry again. She jumped up form her chair and fled to the upstairs. When she tried the door it was locked. Kel slumped against the door and put her head in her hands. _Why am I crying? I am stone. Calm as a lake._

"Oh Kel." Dom had followed her. He pulled her up from the floor and unlocked the door. He pulled her inside and closed the door, locking it. He led her to the bed and sat next to her.

"Oh Dom. I don't know why I keep crying." Kel shook hear head and laid her head against his shoulder. Dom gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"I have waited so long to have you in my arms, but I never thought it would be on these circumstances." Dom said his voice pained. Kel sat up and looked into Dom's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought. I didn't know you felt that way Dom." Kel looked down at her hands. "I have wanted to be in your arms as well." She heard his intake of breathe and his cool fingers under her chin. She looked into his eyes and was surprised by the intensity of his gaze.

Before any thought his lips were on hers and her hands were behind his neck twinning her fingers in his hair. He pulled back briefly but Kel pulled him back. Dom shifted so that they were lying next to each other on the narrow bed.

"Are you sure Kel?" Dom asked as he pulled back another time. When her reply came it was quiet.

"Yes."

* * *

This is a short chappie. But I needed a filler and I thought I would give everyone their Dom fluff! Like it?


	4. Confessions

I would like to thank the following people:

**Lady Knight Wolfy**

**ossini**

**alianne of conte **

**dreamerdoll **

**warrior of tortall **

**always belle  
**  
Thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry that it has taken so long to update, I have had a bit of a writers block, though don't worry, they DON'T do the DEED! LOL.  
  
**SPYING**

* * *

Dom looked at the sleeping form of Kel. She had fallen asleep as soon as they had lain down. Dom didn't care. Those kisses were enough to keep him happy. He smiled and cuddled her closer, glad that she finally returned his feelings. _Oh Mithros, I can't believe it. I finally have what I have always wanted._ He sighed and shifted and fell asleep. When Kel woke at dawn the next morning she felt a weight on her shoulder, looking up she could see an arm draped over her. She turned her head to see the sleeping Dom. Her mind went swiftly to the previous nights events. She smiled and rose trying not to disturb him. She went to the saddlebags and changed into a different dress. 

When she had finished changing she finally shook Dom awake. He was rather sluggish and opened his eyes. He smiled at her and sat up.

"Good morning John." Kel said wickedly and went to the door. "You should hurry. I want to eat breakfast while it is still hot." He smiled and she left the room to let him change. She needed time to think about the night before. _Did he just kiss me out of pity? Oh, why did this have to happen now?_ She shook her head to clear it and went down the stairs. There weren't very many people in the common room. She ducked out the front door and made her way to the stables.

"Hello Peachblossom." Kel said to her finicky horse. He looked at her and his ears twitched. She looked around the stables to see if anyone was there, satisfied that there weren't, she stood closer to her horse and spoke to him. 

"I am glad that I could bring you. What do you think of Tusaine?" The horse just blew air and lowered his head to keep eating the grain he had been fed. "Yeah, me too." Kel sighed and returned to the Inn. When she entered she saw Dom coming down the stairs. He smiled again at her and her heart leapt. _Was it just out of pity?_ Asked part of her head.

_Yes._ The other part answered as she followed Dom into the common room. _He just pitied you._ _Why else would he kiss you? You aren't beautiful, you are plain. He could have any girl her wanted, so why you?_ Kel shook her head and sat next to Dom at a table. A servant approached them.

"Good mornin' sir and miss. Would ye like a bowl of porridge this morn?" The man asked and both Kel and Dom nodded. Kel looked at Dom and saw a smile on his face.

"What?" Kel asked as the man left. She was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing." Dom's smile faltered. _What is wrong? Was it just the spur of the moment? What about what she said? Maybe she just said it because of the circumstances._

"Fine then." Kel said and surveyed the room. _No, he just did it because he pitied you._ This made Kel angry, but she school her expressions and thought, calm as stone.

"What is it? You have your Yamani face on." Dom said quietly. Kel just looked at him and tried to see if he was being cruel for a purpose.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that we should reach the capitol in a day or so. We need to come up with a profession. I was going to see maybe if I could find a job as a servant at the palace. What about you?" Kel looked around to make sure no one was listening. They hardly looked suspicious, but she couldn't help but be cautious.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we could do that." Dom said not really paying attention. "Are you alright Dom? You seem to be, well, not yourself this morning." Kel said evenly trying not to look at him. "Hmm? Oh, I am fine." _I just feel like an idiot because I led myself to believe you actually like me. I am just an idiot._  
  
After they ate Dom paid for their stay as Kel saddled the horses and attached the saddlebags. She led the horses out in front of the Inn and waited for Dom. When he at last arrived they mounted up and left for the capitol. Their talk was as quiet as it had been the entire time they had been traveling.

* * *

"Just what I needed. We are growing short of servants. You are to start today. You are going to be helping in the stables, both of you." The clerk said and called for another servant. "Show these two to the tailors so that they may get their uniforms. And be quick about it." Kel thought it was going pretty well. It only took them three hours to find the right clerk they needed to get a servants' job. It was a good thing that Tortallans and those of Tusaine looked very much a like. Dom was looking rather distracted and Kel worried about the mission. Just one slip could get them both killed. 

They followed silently as the servant led the way to the tailor. When they go there the old woman looked at them with beady eyes and ordered them to different sections in the room. Within five minutes both had two sets of uniform and dismissed.

"You can make your way to the stables on your own." The servant said and left. Dom just raised his eyebrows and started down the hall.

"Well, I always knew that Tortall was different. But I never knew we were actually nice to servants until we got here." Kel said as she followed Dom.

They spent two weeks working the stables until one day a man came calling for them. "We need you to come up to the palace. Some of the servants have quit, and with the coming war, there aren't very many mounts left in the stables. You are to report to the kitchens at once." He turned and left Dom and Kel looking confused.

"I guess we have some information to send home. They are definitely getting ready for war. I just I knew why. And I wish we had gotten more information by now. I never knew it was going to take this long." Kel said as she finished cleaning the stall and waited for Dom.

"I know. I didn't even think how hard it was. I guess we had better get a move on." Dom looked at Kel as she walked up the hill. She hadn't spoken with as much as she used to back home. When they were at New Hope she spoke with him a lot, even more than comrades would. _I just wish we could go back to the way things used to be._

They found the person they were seeking in the kitchens. At first glance the well dressed man identified them as to be the servants he needed.

"You there, man. You are to help serve in Lord Dunevan's rooms tonight. It is a private gathering. Go now, and here." He gave a small purse to Dom. "Buy some new clothes, dark and plain." He then turned to Kel. "You will be serving in the prince's rooms. Don't listen to what is said. Just do what you are told. Understand?" She nodded her eyes downcast. He gave her a similar purse to buy some other dress. 

"My name is Morgan. I am in charge of the nobility's servants. And you, girl, do you speak? The other servants say you never speak to them. Is there something wrong?" Kel had a spark of inspiration. She didn't answer but just stood there. Dom took the hint and spoke up.

"No, she just a little simple. She has just enough smarts to perform tasks quickly, but she has a speech impediment and so doesn't like to talk." Kel couldn't help but slightly shift her eyes to Dom. _Gods, good thing he is on my side. He is very sly indeed._

__  
"Good." Morgan turned and left the room. Kel just looked at the retreating back and looked at Dom. He just shrugged and left as well.

* * *

Kel straightened her skirts once again in the mirror in her small room. She was wearing a dark blue tunic and over a dark green shirt. Her skirts were also the dark blue and Kel tied her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. It was just long enough to hold into such a hair style. 

She made her way through the halls and found the room she was to be in. She had spent the day after she got back from the city to find the rooms she was to serve in. Interestingly they were in a small room far from the main part of the palace, but in a small building behind where the servants took their food. Knocking loudly on the door, she waited to be admitted.

From what the advisors in the palace in Tortall had was rumors of the boy, they had never really seen him. Only two years after the battle in the Valley Drell the King had died and his brothers killed. The new King was one to stay out of the rumors until now.

When the door opened only a crack Kel stood straighter. When they had seen that she was the servant it opened wider. The man who had admitted her was wearing dark blue breeches and white shirt. He wore no tunic and had his brown hair clipped close to his head. If she wasn't in such danger, she would have thought him quite attractive.

_What am I thinking?_ Ever since that night with Dom she could never bring herself to think that she was really interested in men yet, but now faced with this man, she couldn't help herself from thinking.

"Ah, you are one of the other servants then?" Came the husky voice as he shut the door. Kel nodded and waited to be directed, when she wasn't she looked at the men questioningly.

"W-what am I-I-to d-do?" Kel asked while stuttering as best she could. She didn't know if she would be able to pull it off, but the pitying look the man gave her raised her spirits.

"Oh, we must wait for the company to arrive." He smiled and sat at the table in the room. Looking around Kel finally saw it entirely. It was furnished with a long table and many chairs the walls were covered with pictures of the past kings, the fact they were thing made Kel confused, but she subdued the question down below her mask.

She stood looking around, uncomfortable when the man kept staring at her. When she was finally about to break the silence he rose once again. Kel looked at him wary, but she didn't know why. _Who is this?_

"Please, take a seat. It was rather rude of me not to offer earlier, my mind has been elsewhere." Surprise clearly showing on her face made the man chuckle. "Here." He pulled out a chair and led her to the seat; she couldn't stop the tingling on her skin from where he had his hands on her shoulders. "What is your name?"

"Lalasa." Kel cringed inside, she hadn't been able to pick a name the whole trip, and the one she does decide to use was her old maid's.

"Lalasa? What a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful woman." Kel looked at him surprised. He looked like he meant what he said. She was confused. "My name is Fraten." He held out his hand.

Kel shook hands with him but he didn't let her hand go, instead he raised it to his lips. Kel's reaction was immediate, after practicing those long hours with George finally paid off. She blushed and ducked her head.

"M-my L-Lord is too p-polite. I b-be nothin' m-more than a c-c-commoner." She said and kept her eyes on her other hand in her lap. Fraten hadn't let go of the other one.

"No, you are beautiful." He released his hand as soon as the door burst open. He quickly rose and hurried over to the hunched figure. A large black cloak covered the entire body and thus shielded the person from identification.

"About time Tern, I was about to leave and call everything off." Fraten said as he took the cloak. A woman of middle years stood and stretched her back, wincing. Kel recognized the woman and quickly jumped up from her seat and curtsied.

"Y-your H-Highness." She said quickly. The Queen looked at her and then Fraten. He explained.

"A servant, stepmother." Kel couldn't have been more shocked. She had been talking to the Prince! She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

She quickly ran to a table in the corner and poured two large cups of water for them both, since that was the only drink there.

"Thank you Lalasa." Prince Fraten smiled as he held out a chair for his stepmother, the Queen. "Where is Conlai?" The Queen looked at him sadly.

"I am afraid that your father found out about him. He killed himself before he could be taken." She said in hushed tones looking at Kel again.

"Don't worry, she is alright. I already checked for listening spells, and she has no Gift herself." Kel stiffened and figured out that he had been inspecting her with his Gift, and flirting was the only way he could do it.

_Ten times the fool! Of course! You aren't pretty, remember?_ Kel slid the mask on her face and backed away to a safe distance as to not be noticeable, but still able to listen. _Who was this Conlai that he had to kill himself instead of being caught by the King?_

"Our plans still move forward. The King doesn't suspect an uprising, but we must still be careful. We don't know where his spies are." The Queen stood and looked around the dark room. The candles which lit it were quickly burning low. "I must go before he suspects anything." She stood and took her cloak off the peg in which the prince had hung it. She disappeared out the door.

"Lalasa." Prince Fraten called her over. She hesitantly approached. Kel knew that she had heard too much. When she was standing in front of him, she looked at her feet.

"Y-Yes milord?"

"I would like it if you wore this." He handed over a headscarf that was popular for the higher ranking servants. When she looked at it she glanced at him. "I wish to assign you for my personal service. This scarf will keep you from reporting to the King or his men. It must never be taken off when you are out of your rooms." He took the scarf and wrapped it around her head in the style it was made for.

"Th-Thank your H-H-Highness." Kel bobbed her head and continued to look down. When cool fingers went under her chin to raise her head she looked into another set of hazel eyes.

"Don't look down. It hides your beauty." Kel's heart jumped and she tried to calm it. Prince Fraten's fingers were still below her chin. She couldn't get out of her mind the men from the tavern that had touched her. The fear entered her eyes before she could hide it.

"You have been hurt?" His voice was concerned. Kel was confused. The men of Tusaine didn't regard women highly, and yet this man seemed to be concerned. Her emotions running wild, Kel just nodded. Prince Fraten cursed as he let his hand fall back to his side.

"I-I must be g-going." Kel ran to the door but was forestalled from opening it when another hand kept the door closed. She followed the hand to wrist and then to shoulder and face. He was emotionless but something in his eyes confused Kel.

"You are too beautiful to be scared of men." He closed in on her. There were barely an inch apart when again he spoke, "Most Tusaine noblewoman are thin and don't have any substance. This is why I like the lower classes." He wrapped his arm around her waist. She couldn't move, the feelings intoxicating her. _Am I just some bird-brained woman to be led off like this? How-_ Her further thoughts cut off when he leaned in and kissed her. 

When he pulled away, she looked at him searchingly. His eyes were hungry. _Why can't I fight him? Why do I feel this way? What about Dom?_ The thought of Dom brought her more to her senses. When she decided on an action, she came to one realization. _He is the prince, I cannot deny him. He will kill me._ In Tusaine when women were forced by higher nobles, they didn't have a say in it.

He leaned in again and kissed her deeper. She reacted without knowing she had. Her arms were around his neck and her lips parted for his tongue. He leaned her against the door and kissed her below her ear, then the hollow of her neck. His kisses sent fire burning through her skin. Fraten lifted her up and laid her on the table, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kel's thoughts were whirling around her head. Every time he kissed her, touched her, whispered, she couldn't keep Dom from entering her mind.

* * *

Dom sat by the desk in his rooms. He had finished his servant duty and waited for Kel to report back from what she had learned. He hadn't learned anything but the same rumors flying around the servants. Kel was probably going to learn more than what he did since she was supposed to be with the prince. The prince sent his thoughts spiraling through his head. They didn't know much about him other than him being alive. 

Still in thought he really didn't hear the door open, it was when it closed he looked over. Kel kept her face to the door. He stood and she turned to him. The look on her face concerned him. He ran to her and held her in his arms as she began to cry. Kel hadn't been one for crying in most situations. The last time he had seen her cry was in the Tavern.

"Shh. It is alright Kel. Tell me what happened." He said gently as he led her to the bed. Her sobbing continued and he just held her tight. When she finally calmed down she told him about what happened with the prince. He curled his hands into fists until they turned white.

"It wasn't that bad, but I didn't want him to be my first." She started crying again as Dom looked at her. He didn't think she had been with anyone, but didn't actually know. He felt bad. _Maybe if we had that night it wouldn't be so bad._

__  
"I am sorry."

"I didn't know exactly what this would entail. But I wish, I wish that I hadn't agreed." Kel said. Dom couldn't help but think how Kel had changed.

"I know Kel, I wouldn't have either." Dom looked down to the top of Kel's head and laid his chin there. When she spoke again, it was almost too soft for him to hear. But when he did, he was surprised.

"Dom, I kept thinking of you and I wanted to fight him. But then I realized he was the prince and I couldn't." She wiped her nose and snuggled closer to him and Dom's heart leapt. _Did she really? Would that mean-_ He was cut off when Kel spoke again. "Do you like me?"

"Yes." He said before even thinking. His heart was beating fast in anticipation of her words. "I think I really started to care about you when I was first at New Hope and how I saw you with the refugees. And then when I saw you in command I knew that I loved you." He paused as he heard Kel suck her breath in.

"I thought the feelings I had for you would go away, as it did for the two others I got the feelings with. But that never happened. I looked forward to seeing you when I left for Lord Raoul's wedding. You are always in my mind. You know how to make me laugh when I thought I was beyond happiness. You melted my heart when it turned to ice. You kept me going when I heard everyone was with someone." Kel broke off and began to cry again, but her tears were quiet and she looked up at Dom. "Dom, I think I love you."

Dom couldn't have been happier. He looked at Kel and just grinned. He kissed her on her forehead. "My love." He said and held her closer.

* * *

Awww. Fluffy fluff fluff fluff! Don't you just love it? I do! Please review!  
Macko


	5. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is just a heads up.**

**I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family is in the middle of a big-time move and for the last ****two months we have been sorting, tossing, cleaning, and selling . At the end of March, I am happy to ****announce that I will finally break this very long hiatus and will be updating ALL of my stories, yes ALL ****of my stories. Thank you to my steadfast readers.**

**Erin**


End file.
